Skin Hardening
The ability to harden one's skin. Sub-power of Skin Manipulation. Variation of Dermal Armor and Body Hardening. Also Called * Adamantine Kata (Kengan Ashua) * Blut Vene (Bleach) * Busoshoku Haki/Color of Armament Haki (One Piece) * Harden * Hierro/Iron (Bleach) * Skin Reinforcement/Toughening * Tekkai/Iron Body (One Piece) Capabilities The user is capable of hardening their skin, increasing their defensive and/or offensive capabilities. Applications * Enhanced/Supernatural Durability * Unbreakable Skin when used at full capacity. Associations * Body Hardening * Cutting Immunity * Dermal Armor * Elemental Mimicry ** Diamond Mimicry ** Earth Mimicry ** Ice Mimicry ** Stone Mimicry * Layer Reinforcement * Muscle Mass Enhancement * Organic Metal Skin * Organic Rock Skin * Organic Solidification * Scale Manifestation * Skin Manipulation * Transformation Limitations * Can be countered by Defense Break. * User may be slowed or rendered immobile while this power is active. * There may be a limit to how much damage the user's hardened skin can take. Known Users Anime/Manga Gallery Annie's_hardened_fist.gif|Annie Leonhart/the Female Titan (Attack on Titan) hardens her skin into crystal to increase the force of a punch. Eren_Mastering_Hardening.jpeg|After ingesting a serum labeled Armor, Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) gained the ability to harden the skin of his Titan form. Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) armor.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar, Ultimate Humungosaur, Four Arms and Ultimate Aggeregor's durability. Kevin's Durability.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Diamondhead's and Four Arms' durability. File:Gyanza's_Muscle_Armor.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) using his Muscle to heavily bulk up his body, that bullets bounce off his skin. File:Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) hardening his skin with his immense spiritual pressure, injuring an attacking Ichigo's hand in backlash. File:537Masaki's_Blut_Vene.png|Masaki Kurosaki (Bleach) hardens her skin via the Blut Vene technique. Ichigo uses Blut Vene.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Blut Vene to harden his skin. File:The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) using his The Iron to harden his skin to block Haschwalth's sword. File:Gremmy_blocks_Zaraki's_slash.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using The Visionary to imagine his body hardening to stronger-than-steel. File:Armored_James.png|Whenever he transforms, James Ironside's (Blood+) skin hardens to the point where it can easily withstand blades and bullets. File:Sendō_Hardens_Skin.png|Ryūichi Sendō (Code:Breaker) using his Epithelial Manipulation to harden his skin texture into steel. File:Tenshinhan_Hardens_Skin.png|Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball) hardens his body to withstand Yamucha's barraging kicks. Goku's Ki Finger.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using his ''ki'' and Super Saiyan power to harden his skin to the point where he can block and deflect sword attacks from Future Trunks using only a finger. No Effect by Gohan.gif|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) using his ki and Super Saiyan powers to the point where bullets have no effect on him. Broly unaffected by Gohan's punch.gif|After becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming) reinforces his body with tremendous ki to the point he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch in the face. Torafuzar's hardened body.png|Torafusa (Fairy Tail) can alter the density of his skin that can not only stop Gajeel's magical iron but break it as well. GReed.jpg|Greed (Full Metal Alchemist) can harden his skin by rearranging the carbon in his body to make his skin as hard as diamond. Bennet_shoots_Sylar.JPG|Using Telekinesis, Sylar (Heroes) reinforces his body to lessen the impact of bullets. File:Ghirahim_Final_Form.png|In his final form, Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) hardens his skin to the point where it can withstand blows from even the Master Sword. Body Harden.jpeg|The five ring ÄRM on Garon’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) left hand harden his skin. File:Senator_Armstrong.jpg|Senator Steven Armstrong's (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) possesses nanomachines in his body, which hardens and darkens his skin in response to physical trauma. File:Armor_Parasite_Unit_MGSVTPP.gif|A member of the Parasite Unit (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) hardens his skin into rock-like armor. File:Kakuzu_(Naruto)_hard_skin.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto) hardening his skin with Earth Style/Release: Earth Spear, to the point that nothing can break through, aside electricity. Steel_armour.png|Hiruko's (Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire) Steel Release/Style: Impervious Armor technique turns his body into black steel that makes him invulnerable to all weapons. One Piece Tekkai Infobox.png|Blueno (One Piece) using Tekkai/Iron Body to harden his body, causing Tilestone's hammer to shatter upon recoil impact. File:Jozu_(One_Piece)_diamond.gif|A Diamond Human, Jozu (One Piece) hardens his skin by transforming it into diamond. Busoshoku Koka.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki: Koka to darken and harden his rubbery arm. Katakuri (One Piece) bypass Armament Haki.gif|With his Kaku Mochi, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can harden his arm using Busoshoku Haki in conjunction with his Mochi Mochi no Mi making it a lot stronger than regular Haki-imbued arms. File:Ash_Metapod_Harden.png|Ash's Metapod (Pokémon) using Harden to harden its shell. File:Bianca_Escavalier_Iron_Defense.png|Escavalier (Pokémon) using Iron Defense to harden its skin to iron. Ash's Pikachu Using Iron Tail.gif|Using Iron Tail, Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) hardens its tail into iron to deal a devastating physical attack. File:Ethan_Dermal_Armor.jpg|Ethan James (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) hardening his skin to block a sword strike. Ultimate_Predator_Armor_1.gif|The Ultimate Predator (The Predator) can freely harden its skin into armor... Ultimate_Predator_Armor_2.gif|...to the extent of being unharmed by another Predator's wrist blades... Ultimate_Predator_Armor_3.gif|...and machine gun fire. Gabimaru's Hardening (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|With mastery over his body, Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) can harden his skin, protecting himself from bladed attacks. Shinso 2.png|As a Shinso Vampire, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) can use the Creation ability to harden his skin into steel-like armor. File:Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) had his skin hardened to iron levels due to his family's women drinking iron sand for centuries. File:Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Yaya (Unbreakable Machine Doll) can harden any aspect of her body, even if they are not attached to her at the time, rendering her invulnerable to physical attacks. MOM_Black_Ridley_Holding_Samus.png|The Ridley clone (Metroid: Other M) transforms into Black Ridley, hardening his skin to the point nothing short of a Super Missile can harm him. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries